1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color calibrator of a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a color calibrator in which the cross-talking of a display device is estimated.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology continues to advance and develop, people are eager for better material and spiritual enjoyments. When it comes to spiritual enjoyment, in the age of ever-changing technology, most people have the desire to realize their imagination and to experience the virtual reality effect with the help of various display devices.
The advancement of the photoelectric and semiconductor technologies motivates the thriving development of display devices. Among the various display apparatuses, liquid crystal display (LCD) is widely used and gradually replaces the cathode ray tube (CRT). Since the liquid crystal display provides the favorable features of reduced operation voltage, low power consumption, free radiation, reduced dimension and weight, etc., the liquid crystal display becomes the mainstream of display devices in recent years. However, consumers are also more critical and demanding on the color quality of the display image. Hence, enhancing the color quality of a display image is an essential issue to be pursued in the current display technology.
It is worth noting that if the digital counts of an image signal is used to directly generate the driving telecommunication signal for driving the display device, the display device would normally generate a displayed image, unexpected by the user. To compensate the above-mentioned error, gamma curves of the three initial colors (red, blue and green) are conventionally provided to convert and generate the electrical driving signal. When the display device receives the displayed image generated the converted driving telecommunication signal, and the displayed image is much closer to the expected image of the user. However, these conventional approaches fail to address the distortion problem resulted from the crosstalk phenomenon present in color mixing. Hence, an image displayed by a display device applying the conventional techniques is distorted to a great extent.